Order of the NoHeads
|leader=*Mr. Ghastly NoHead *Mr. Crooked NoHead *Mr. Stupid NoHead |members=*Annabeth Black *Brute Gunray *Hell Burnbottom *Mean King *Mr. Crooked NoHead *Mr. Demonic NoHead *Mr. Ghastly NoHead *Mr. Stupid NoHead *Rotta Hecks *Sebiscuits Cardarphen |headquarters=*First NoHead Base *Second NoHead Base *Third NoHead Base *Fourth NoHead Base *Fifth NoHead Base *Yellowstone Base |locations= *First NoHead Base *Second NoHead Base *Third NoHead Base *Fourth NoHead Base *Fifth NoHead Base *Yellowstone Base |formed=1980s |founded=1980s |fragmented=6 August, 2013 |reorganized=18 July, 2019 |dissolved=2020 |restored= |era=NoHead era |affiliation=Darkness }} The Order of the NoHeads were the leading body of an ancient organization of mutants who utilized the Darkness. Founded in the 1980s by Mr. Ghastly NoHead, it was intended to replace the dictatorship of a Grandmaster with a de-facto council. The intended effect was that they would be able to destroy the Police Grand Army and later, the S.M.S.B. Philosophy Forged by flames The NoHeads believed that conflict was the only true test of one’s ability, and so emphasized its importance. It was their belief that conflict challenged both individuals and civilizations, and so forced them to grow and evolve. They believed that the avoidance of conflict resulted in stagnation and decline. Another purpose served by conflict was the elevation of the strong and the death of the weak. By encouraging strife, the strong were able to exercise their power while the weak were weeded from the NoHead ranks. A core tenet to their philosophy was self-reliance and the idea that an individual only deserved what they were strong enough to take. Likewise, sanity was treated as an obstacle to be overcome, as it got in the way of a NoHead’s powers and opportunities for advancement and self-empowerment. Upon their success in taking over the world during the First NoHead War, they began a campaign to identify Muggle-born mutants and strip them of their swords, or even imprison or kill them. Such philosophies were embraced and taught at NoHead bases, where students were encouraged to challenge one another and fight for prestige that would be recognized by the current headmaster. At the First NoHead Base, students were tasked with gaining prestige so they might become one of the “chosen few” accepted into the ranks of the NoHead Empire. The strife to achieve prestige caused rivalries and apprehension between the students, as there were few tasks that offered prestige. Similarly, the students of the Second and Third NoHead bases were pitted against each other in dueling sessions atop the base. It was during these dueling sessions that intense rivalries were formed—rivalries that resulted in the deaths of students. Emotional empowerment The NoHeads did not believe that emotions should be controlled. They believed that feelings such as fear, anger, and pain were natural, and aided individuals in their survival. By harnessing their emotions rather than suppressing them, the NoHeads believed they could achieve more power. Indeed, the NoHeads saw passion as the only real way to fully understand their power. However, the NoHeads did not let these consume them, and were generally calm people. However, not all emotions were embraced by the NoHeads. They considered love a dangerous emotion, but for different reasons. The NoHeads taught that love led to mercy and pointless ambition, which was anathema to them. While Mr. Stupid NoHead preyed on Sebiscuits Cardarphen’s desire for love in order to corrupt him, he had no intention of allowing this factor to survive Cardarphen’s fall to the Darkness. However, this didn’t stop some NoHeads from taking lovers and allowing themselves to feel this emotion. Mr. Stupid NoHead and Mr. Crooked NoHead both had a wife. In Mr. Stupid NoHead’s case however, he eventually killed his wife as he realized that she was in the way of power. History Forerunners Kingdom of the Stone In Africa, scholars, scientists, warriors, and religious figures met to discuss an anomalous age of mutants and Supers. In these discussions, several individuals advocated the use of the darkness. The few that rejected this idea were outnumbered and defeated by the followers of the darkness, making way for the creation of the Kingdom of the Stone. First Cold War In New York City, scholars, scientists, warriors, and religious figures met to discuss an anomalous age of mutants and Supers. In these discussions, several individuals advocated the use of the darkness. The few that rejected this idea were outnumbered and defeated by the followers of the darkness. Following this repetition of ancient history, the victors established the NoHeads. They made Mr. Demonic NoHead, former Knight of Metta, their leader. Together, they located and trained many students. The Darkness would not resume its strong hold until 1955, when the students reached the peak of their power. They discovered that primary NoHead powers could twist life to serve their purposes and create new life. Using alchemically altered soldiers and beasts, the NoHeads took over many states of the USA. It was during this siege that they recruited aliens and many other monstrosities. These practices were looked upon with apprehension by the police, as members of the first NoHeads were still present. Feeling their power was threatened, the NoHeads sought supporters within the police, but were turned away. Arguments for their cause turned to conflicts, and the police who had turned them down were framed and fired. Taking their teachings with them, and having a change of heart, they became known as NoHead minions. Together, they launched a war against the police. The First War begins Eventually, the NoHeads were defeated at the Battle of Palmyra as a result of infighting and enemy bombing. As punishment, the surviving NoHeads were gathered by police forces and loaded aboard unarmed transport ships. Robbed of their weapons, the exiles were to be sent into prison to contemplate the error of their ways. The NoHeads were all locked up there. However, the next day Mr. Horrid NoHead, one of the First NoHeads, telekinetically summoned the keys and freed himself. He then freed the others. The jail guards caught them, but they were able to murder, injure, or subdue them all. Mr. Demonic NoHead, who was still the NoHead Master, began remaking the NoHead Empire into a new Imperial regime lead by the NoHeads. In 1965, he succeeded in his objective. Deceased NoHeads were entombed in Death Valley, and the Masters besides Mr. Stupid NoHead and Hell Burnbottom were buried in Lioness graveyard. Their tombs were filled with the treasures they had plundered during their life, as well as strong Dark energies. Mr. Ghastly NoHead's reformation The Order of the NoHeads was founded in the 1980s by Mr. Ghastly NoHead. Initially serving a dictatorship under NoHead Grandmaster Mr. Demonic NoHead, Mr. Ghastly NoHead delved deep into the secrets of ancient Dark mutants to increase his own knowledge and power in stark contrast to most of his contemporaries. This led him to believe that answering to one man's judgement was contemptible. With the current organization, Mr. Ghastly NoHead feared that they would never be able to destroy the U.S. Government. Following his spectacular defeat of Mr. Demonic NoHead in Newark, Delaware, Mr. Ghastly NoHead became the new Grandmaster and it was now that he could make the governing body of the Order, led by himself and four NoHeads, a reality. While Mr. Ghastly NoHead headed the Order, his reign was short-lived. During his reign, the police orchestrated a plan to restore the government in 1990. They created the Police Grand Army and, led by the legendary Sheriff Missile, they dove in with their fighters, and despite the defenses from the robotic fighters, they were outnumbered, and Mr. Ghastly NoHead was killed. The NoHeads began to crumple from sheer numbers, but the Order was still a stable chain of command. At the same time, with the loss of the four capitol cities, the NoHeads were much more greatly feared. The human Mr. Crooked NoHead reigned around the time of 1990. Born in a nursing chamber in the fifth base, NoHead’s grandfather, Mr. Wretched NoHead, found him actually before he was born, though they were both mystics obsessed with immortality. Mr. Wretched NoHead II spent much time searching for such secrets. They came in the form of the ability to manipulate the soul within a being to prevent death. Age of the Empire Fall of the Government In 1994, Mr. Stupid NoHead would destroy the Police Grand Army, with subsequent purges and hunting down those with affinity. Having dealt such a devastating blow, the NoHeads became even bolder in their campaign of terror against the seven continents. Compromising power with Mr. Crooked NoHead, Mr. Stupid NoHead, with his followers, planned several courses of action following the successful massacre of the Grand Army. One was the overthrowing of the U.S. Government so that Mr. Stupid NoHead would have absolute power. Another was capturing Sheriff Bladepoint and killing him. While Mr. Stupid NoHead went on his own personal quests and stayed out of sight of the community's eye, he worked through others. On 1 August 1995, the U.S. Government was overthrown, and President Bill Clinton was killed by NoHeads. Aurora Black was installed in his place, controlled by possession and effectively Mr. Stupid NoHead's thrall, and several NoHeads became employees of the government. The NoHeads used the government's resources to eliminate the police. Under the control of the NoHeads, the government reformed the courts and they became an instrument for the humiliation and persecution of Muggle-borns, who were falsely accused of having "stolen" mutantry and consequently imprisoned in Beta Prison. Propaganda against Fobble-borns and Sheriff Bladepoint was spread: there was a 100,000 dollar reward for his capture. Victory at Superhero School After the First Police Purge, Mr. Stupid NoHead plotted to be rid of Hayden. At the close of the Superhero School year in May 1995, Sheriff Bladepoint came to Superhero School with a small squad, and ran to the Clock Tower, believing the NoHeads would take over the school, as they had done with eight other schools. Hayden encountered Bethany Donner, who revealed how she successfully used an oven to help the NoHeads enter Superhero School. Hayden then informed Bethany that he already knew about the assassination plot. He also delayed Bethany in her plans to murder him until Mrs. Twisted NoHead and four other NoHeads arrived at the scene. Mrs. Twisted NoHead slayed him and the jubilant NoHeads were joined by Mr. Stupid NoHead. The latter gave everyone a chance to surrender, which was not refused. The NoHeads Disapparated when they reached the gate to the school. Bethany Donner later became a NoHead and was branded with the NoHead Sign the year before. On the NoHeads' side, the only death was that of Mr. Execrable NoHead, killed by a stray Death beam. A NoHead as principal Attendance at Superhero School became mandatory during the reign of the NoHeads since Mr. Stupid NoHead wanted all members of the population under his control, and a way to weed out Muggle-borns. Students were required to prove power status, and any Fobble-born children were sent to court and then to Beta Prison. Mrs. Twisted NoHead was appointed principal, though she faced fierce opposition from Miranda Butterfield and other professors, as well as the members of Roan's Resistance, including Roan Kendels, Leslie Amadeus, and Cassie Fiennes. They encouraged rebellion and saved students from detention. Mr. and Mrs. Eradicating NoHead were also there at the school, with "Professor Eradicating" teaching Defense Against Darkness, though in reality he taught Darkness. There were many favored students, such as Antonio McSnake and Bethany Donner, who were encouraged to practice lightning on rule-breakers. His sister, "Professor Eradication", took over the now mandatory Fobble Studies, though the course became a brainwashing of the superiority of mutant-kind over Fobbles. Meanwhile, Mrs. Wretched NoHead was appointed Head of Superhero University, though she too faced opposition from several professors, as well as the members of Roan's Resistance, when they arrived for the next stage of their graduation. They encouraged rebellion, saved students from detention, and eventually stopped attending classes and took up residence in the Fencing Basement. Donner and McSnake remained favored students in college, due to their loyalty and intellect. Mr. Stupid NoHead also married Mrs. Twisted NoHead, and they gave birth to three children: Mean King, Brute Gunray, and Hell Burnbottom. Fall of a regime Battle of Superhero University Attack on Del Wedellvar Outbreaks of NoHead activity did occur, although rarely and sporadically, during the five years of Mr. Stupid NoHead's absence. The NoHeads seemed to consider torturing and humiliating Fobbles a form of entertainment. Eventually, Mr. Stupid NoHead awakened and initiated the Attack on Del Wedellvar. Moments later, he summoned his followers to him. Some proved too afraid to return to him, while others who were dead or imprisoned remained absent. Despite several absences, there were several who returned the call; Willie went to beg for forgiveness, but Mr. Stupid NoHead told the band of NoHeads who did not try to find him that he wants five years of repayment before he could forgive them for their wavered loyalty: future recruit Annabeth Black would later comment that had the faithless NoHeads not been forgiven, then Mr. Stupid NoHead would have very few followers left, indicating many deserters compared to surviving loyalists. Following this event, NoHead murdered his wife in her sleep. NoHead Cataclysm In 2013, Paige Nelson overheard the NoHeads planning to retake the world. However, she was caught, and Mr. Crooked NoHead attempted to kill her. Paige managed to flee, and rallied the message to the police. Also bringing up a failed invasion to destroy the Town Hall, Paige was able to convince the police to take a stand against the NoHeads. Paige went to the NoHead base to kill the remaining NoHeads situated there. Accompanied by the police, Paige killed all of the NoHeads, including the students who were just about her age. She then changed the signal given off by the base’s emergency signal to tell NoHeads to return to the base to provide backup for a weak ambush. Only four NoHeads would survive — Mr. Stupid NoHead and his sons. Backing up Hell Burnbottom, Brute Gunray, and Mean King, Mr. Stupid NoHead used his powers to their limits, cutting down and melting police with reckless abandon. He was able to drive the police out and end the carnage. Mr. Crooked NoHead was killed during the assault. After decades of learning from Mr. Crooked NoHead, Mr. Stupid NoHead took his belongings and fled. Mr. Stupid NoHead's control Apprenticeship of the Recruits After the wipeout of the NoHeads, Mr. Stupid NoHead took his young sons into his charge, planning to train the children as his own apprentices. It was not altogether surprising, since the NoHeads were now low in numbers. However, nothing could have prepared Burnbottom for the brutal treatment he received from NoHead. All three brothers were subjected to numerous physical tests and training rituals, many of which bordered on torture. The goal of this vicious treatment was to strip them of their compassion and humility, turning them into rage-fueled killers. In the end, NoHead achieved his goal, and they were all powerful NoHeads who demonstrated great martial prowess. As a final test, NoHead abandoned Burnbottom on a remote and isolated world, where he was relentlessly hunted by robot soldiers. After leaving him to survive for a month, NoHead confronted his son and challenged him. Despite Burnbottom’s best efforts, he was defeated, and NoHead taunted that he had dissed him for Rotta during the interim period as a replacement. The enraged villain resumed fighting with renewed strength, and even though he was defeated, he still passed NoHead’s test. NoHead declared his apprentice’s training complete and dubbed him a true NoHead. It is unknown if Annabeth Black can be classified as a NoHead Recruit, Mr. Stupid NoHead's military junta, but if she was, she would have been the first. She would often skip out on training sessions. After the NoHead Cataclysm, Mr. Stupid NoHead was left as the NoHead Grandmaster as well as one of nine survivors of the purge. He quickly took to recruiting NoHeads to join him in his quest for domination. As such, he endeavored to teach the ways of the dark side to his new disciples, whom he first controlled through fear before training them to harness their anger and other base emotions. Perhaps one of the most loyal recruits was Sean, who had been searching for him for months. He also turned Qamar upon killing the latter's parents. At some point, he also recruited Kenzie. NoHead had also taken an interest in a teenage girl living in town, an intelligent but arrogant young woman of genuine potential named Rotta Hecks. NoHead was superficially motivated by a desire to exploit the city’s weaponry supply, but in Rotta he saw a far greater opportunity. After realizing the girl’s powers and cultivating her interest in the dark side, NoHead manipulated her into murdering her own family, thereby initiating her into the fold of the NoHeads. Mr. Stupid NoHead dubbed Rotta and began the youth’s training. Generally, he treated her more decently than his sons. The NoHead Recruits quickly proved to be valuable allies. Mr. Stupid NoHead seemed to value them as well, giving them several tasks. For instance, Black assisted in the construction of a Robotic Monster. When Bartholomew Gales began having visions pulling him towards the Light, NoHead became worried and asked Annabeth teach Gales how to use his mind's willpower to resist probing or mind control. Bounties were also placed on their heads by various high-ranking officials within the U.S. Government, none of which proved any fruit. Second NoHead War Mr. Stupid NoHead found out about the threat Peter Hecks imposed, and orchestrated an attack to lure him into the open. There, the Dark Lord and the first light-side Super dueled in a battle that would shape the NoHeads’ fate. NoHead also expressed his confidence, although Peter retorted. The two combatants demonstrated amazing strength and skill, as well as incredible sword prowess. Unfortunately, they were both completely evenly matched, entirely incapable of finding an opening in each other’s attacks. Eventually, the battle escalated when the NoHead was deprived of his sword and forced to use lightning to keep Peter away. The baby tried to crush NoHead with junkyard pieces, but NoHead dodged. Eventually, The battle ended in a draw after NoHead’s lightning was returned to him in a blast so powerful that it pushed the two duelists apart. NoHead fell several stories, while Peter smashed into the building behind him. NoHead had realized that he could not defeat Peter this time, and chose to retreat upon Peter’s threat to do so. Outmatched, Mr. Stupid NoHead fled and returned to the Wasp. Later, Mr. Stupid NoHead kidnapped the Mayor, Katie Black. At the resulting battle, he goaded a super baby named Sebiscuits Cardarphen into killing him before staging his escape, drawing Cardarphen closer to the Darkness. Separated from his new master, Baby Intelligence, Sebiscuits leaned heavily on the advice of Mr. Stupid NoHead, and was slowly convinced that turning to the darkness was the only way he could find love, as well as his destiny. Dubbed a NoHead by Mr. Stupid NoHead, Sebiscuits murdered much of the police in their station before engaging the S.M.S.B. He took down everyone but Baby Intelligence. They began to duel, and upon losing his weapon, Cardarphen was saved by Mr. Stupid NoHead’s arrival. Finally, the members infiltrated the base. Their arrival was not feared by Mr. Stupid NoHead; 10,000 Rockets were waiting for the attack, including a large number of Bratpros. The new Rocket army suffered heavy loss, but quickly kept the babies at bay. During the fight, NoHead betrayed Rotta. As NoHead cast lightning, Rotta simultaneously cast lightning as well, and their bolts locked together. However, NoHead murdered her by a different attack. Afterwards, Baby Intelligence engaged him with fury. NoHead was disarmed, but he fought back with his powers. Baby Intelligence counterattacked with his own abilities and destroyed him for good. With that, the Rocket army deactivated, much to the relief of Force Baby and Baby Strength. NoHead was brought back later on. Hell Burnbottom's control Bringing Lindsay Kellerman along, Baby Intelligence went to stop Mr. Stupid NoHead after he robbed a bank. The Roman army converged, and in the chaos, Baby Intelligence neutralized many sevlows and engaged the evil Mr. Stupid NoHead alongside the second apprentice of Merlin. With help from Lindsay Kellerman, Baby Intelligence vanquished Mr. Stupid NoHead. The antagonist burned to ashes and the NoHeads were dealt a massive blow. .]] Along with Annabeth Black, Mr. Stupid NoHead’s sons assumed control of the NoHeads. After a failed attempt to possess Rocken Role, Burnbottom and his brothers returned to base. They retreated to the main chamber. They were then attacked by Force Baby, Baby Strength, and Lindsay Kellerman, but managed to defeat both of them. Before he was able to either kill them or to fly away, a last baby confronted him…Baby Intelligence. Although Hell Burnbottom used both his powers and his dueling skills, he was unable to do more than hold off the S.M.S.B. leader’s onslaught. In an attempt to distract Baby Intelligence, he tipped a massive column, which fell towards Baby Strength and Lindsay, who were still unable to move. Intelligence broke off the battle to save the two, allowing the NoHead to escape in his fighter. Burnbottom then arrived at the control station, where he met with his brothers. Burnbottom informed them that the NoHead War was continuing, and of his secret weapon to use against any oppressors. When Baby Intelligence planned a rematch, he first made contact with Sheriff Bladepoint. Making amends with the police, whom the S.M.S.B. had been tense with since Operation: Purge, he convinced them to mobilize their army to attack the NoHead forces. While the Battle of Yellowstone commenced, Bladepoint and the S.M.S.B. led a strike team into the NoHead base to destroy Hell Burnbottom and his brothers. However, as the team prepared to ascend to the third floor, they were confronted by Hell Burnbottom. As the babies broke off to take the NoHead, the team took an alternate exit. As this all took place, Telekinibabe took refuge in the cockpit of a NoHead fighter, accidentally activating the autopilot and going off to the control station. It seemed that the NoHeads were going to be victorious in the struggle; Bladepoint was captured and taken before Burnbottom’s brothers, the police were routed and captured, Telekinibabe was cornered, and Burnbottom seemingly killed Baby Intelligence. Lindsay fell on the NoHead in a blind fury, but was ultimately brought down by him, though not killed. However, Bladepoint managed to gain access to a hidden weapons cache in the throne room, taking the brothers hostage, Telekinibabe managed to land within the control station, destroying the reactor before escaping, and Lindsay managed to get hold of Intelligence’s sword and use it to defeat Burnbottom with a timely slash, killing the NoHead. Annabeth Black's control Battle of the Eastern Field The group later returned hoping to destroy the last of the NoHeads. After Force Baby was taken down, Mean King and Baby Intelligence dueled. The two duelists demonstrated amazing sword prowess. Eventually, Mean King leaped away and deployed telekinesis in an attempt to crush Intelligence. However, Intelligence quickly overcame the attack. The battle eventually ended in a draw after Mean King’s lightning was returned to him in a blast so powerful that it pushed the two apart. Mean King managed to grab onto a chair, and proceeded to leap after Intelligence. However, Baby Intelligence dispatched him immediately. Meanwhile, Brute Gunray cut off Lindsay and Telekinibabe so he could fight Baby Strength alone. Baby Strength found him and the two dueled. Gunray appeared to have the upper hand, but as they moved to a reactor shaft and a catwalk, Baby Strength managed to cut his shoulder before pushing him into the shaft. End of the NoHeads Later, Baby Intelligence and the others pursued Sebiscuits Cardarphen and Annabeth Black, the last NoHeads standing. After they injured the others, Baby Intelligence confronted the villain personally. They engaged in sword combat; the NoHead gained the upper hand until Intelligence broke one of his swords. Keeping the other one tight, Sebiscuits escaped, with Intelligence chasing him to a landing platform where the clash continued. Sebiscuits pushed him aside and attempted to flee, but the babies chased him into a volcano. Atop the volcano’s pinnacle, Sebiscuits and Baby Intelligence engaged in a fierce duel, which ended when Intelligence cut off three of Sebiscuits’ limbs. Sebiscuits slid too close to the lava and caught fire, and though he survived, he was terribly scarred by the fire. Intelligence, out of regret, rescued the crippled and disfigured Sebiscuits and took him back to the MBH in a medical capsule. There, Sebiscuits was put into a blue life-sustaining suit. Upon regaining consciousness, Sebiscuits gratefully rejoined the group. Known members of the Order Order of the NoHeads File:Mr._Stupid_NoHead.jpg|Mr. Stupid NoHead (leader) File:Hell_Burnbottom.jpg|Hell Burnbottom File:Brute_Gunray.jpg|Brute Gunray Mean King.jpg|Mean King Annabeth body.jpg|Annabeth Black Sebiscuits.jpg|Sebiscuits Cardarphen *Mr. Demonic NoHead *Mr. Crooked NoHead *Mr. Ghastly NoHead Appearances * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * See also *NoHeads *Homosiety Notes and references Category:NoHead organizations